Rouinn class Battleship
The mainstay of the Sirian Army Space Corps, the '''Rouinn class battleship 'is one of the primary jewels in their crown. Extremely heavily armed and armoured, it is intended to defeat all comers and continue the fight. Design Overview Hull Shape The ''Rouinn class is rectangular in shape, with its primary drives at one end. Because of this and the fact it is narrow, it presents a small target profile when faced straight ahead or behind. However, this also means that it presents a much larger target when it is side on to the viewer (or viewed from above/below). Its designers did not see this as much of a handicap, as its weapon emplacements were designed in such a way that the vast majority of them could target any vessel that approached the ship from these angles. Weapons The Rouinn class has several tools at its disposal, but by far the most numerous is its complement of missiles. The Vertical Launch Systems each cover a cardinal direction, providing 360 degree coverage. The workhorse is the ASh-54 Lance, a very fast anti-ship missile that is designed to overwhelm the target using not just numbers but last second terminal manoeuvres and difficult to predict trajectories (up to and including using debris from destroyed vessels to screen their approach). They employ unique "swarm" programming, with one missile directing the others and providing telemetry. If it is destroyed, another missile takes its place. Like many Sirian anti-ship missiles, they can autonomously recognise targets (using data gathered in flight and stored ship types/battle formations), prioritise them, and detect groups. They attack targets from highest priority to lowest priority, the surviving missiles switching target as each target is destroyed. As the battleship closes with the enemy, ASh-430 Misericordes take over, their small size enhancing their survivability and allowing them to slip through gaps in the enemy's defences. ASh-30 Ruptures have no real explosive payload of their own, but employ a powerful directed EMP to overwhelm shield projectors. If fired at a target without shields, they can instead disable or temporarily disable (in the case of hardened targets) systems. ASu-12 Devastators ''are the primary tool for attacking planetary targets. Their warheads are large so as to maximise damage, and they autonomously deploy decoys to confound anti-missile systems. If attacking a particularly stubborn target, ASu-91 ''Desolators are employed. These missiles have toughened bodies and warheads, the better to penetrate hardened bunkers or burrow down into underground facilities. As a side effect, they are slightly harder to disable. Both can use MIRVs to attack multiple targets. A more flexible design is the AShu-161 Maul. Capable of being used in either the orbital bombardment or anti-ship role, they are a decent general purpose weapon. The most powerful missiles fitted to the Rouinn class are ASh-400 Broadswords. Due to their large size, only three can be loaded at any one time. They are intended to gut enemy capital ships, and a significant amount of time and money went into ensuring their effectiveness. In order to offset their mass, they are powered by high performance motors. In terms of railguns, the Rouinn is much less heavily armed, boasting only 20 turrets. Rate of fire was a prime consideration in their design, as SASC doctrine dictates that weight of fire is decisive. Similarly, they have generous ammunition stores to prevent them running dry. Three heavy railcannons provide a good deal of the battleship's firepower. They can be aimed to cover any side of the hull. For obvious reasons their rate of fire is much lower than the smaller turrets. More unusually, the class is equipped with two anti-ship limpet mine systems, one for each side. Once at close range, they activate, firing limpet mines on to the hull of the target. Once adhered, they detonate shaped charges. They can also be used to create hasty minefields to restrict enemy movement. Sensors & AI In order to support all of these weapons, the Rouinn class of battleships has a slew of sensors. They are intended to be jamming resistant, and many have a Home On Jam (HOJ) sub-mode. The heavy missile complex utilises the powerful Black Star radar system, which also functions as the search radar for the entire ship. The ASmMs, meanwhile, instead employ the Marksman radar. The smaller non-VLS launchers use the Corkscrew ''search radar and ''Harpoon fire control radar. The railguns take targeting data from Quickdraw radar sets. The Fort search radar and Dark Fire fire control radar are used by the CIWS and anti-ship mine system. An AI helps the crew in directing accurate and timely fire. Defences The Rouinn ''class is shielded by ''Protector ''shield projectors. Although expensive, they are intended to be able to weather even powerful blows. Thick Pellao armour - specially designed to defeat both energy and kinetic threats - further enhances survivability. The CIC sits in a secondary shell of Pellao armour deep within the ship. A layer of ERA blunts kinetic penetrators. ''Castigator ''Anti-Smallcraft Missiles (ASmMs) protect the ship against the vast majority of fighter threats, whilst ''Rebuke ''missiles are used to destroy any fighters or strike craft that slip through. ''Shield and Bulwark missiles are used to intercept incoming kinetic munitions. They are assisted by the Eadall CIWS systems dotted around the hull. A feature that the Rouinn class shares with other Sirian ships is its atmosphere purging system. Prior to entering battle, all oxygen is purged from compartments and stored in armoured bottles. This eliminates fire risks, though fire suppression systems are still present. Once the engagement is over, oxygen is pumped back into compartments. The ship is heavily compartmentalised, with heavy blast doors sealing off sections as necessary. Compartments can also separate from the ship in the event of its impending destruction. Redundant systems are spread out across the entirety of the vessel, theoretically allowing it to remain combat effective even if broken into several sections. The ship has access to internal defence systems to handle boarders - these can only be activated by authorised members of the crew. All electrical systems are hardened against EMP, and the ship includes an electronic warfare suite. Engines & Power Generation In order to provide power to the vessel, a large pair of generators is used. Though either can power the ship alone, they are usually both online in order to facilitate better performance and "hot swapping" in case of damage. Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPSes) can provide temporary back-up power if both of these are knocked out, and each weapon has its own power supply. The ship is propelled by 3 engines. Though the Rouinn is not very fast, it can achieve acceptable speeds for combat. Ships in the class Although this is not an exhaustive list, it is illustrative of Rouinn class ship names. ASC Rouinn ''(''Resilient)^ ASC Sourrall ''(''Indomitable) ASC Egallan (Invincible) ASC Errei (Mighty) ASC Aasiin (Eternal) ^Presently a museum ship Category:Ships Category:Sirian Ships Category:Sirian Union